Super Smashed Stories
by Game2002
Summary: A series of one shots in the wacky lives of the Smashers. Almost all the stories are based off ones found in Crayon Shin-chan.
1. Lucas the Clean Maniac

And now we begin the Super Smashed Stories. This story consists of various one shots about the daily lives of the Smashers. All these stories are humorous and shouldn't be taken too seriously.

Note that this story will also contain my OCs. Please refer to my profile to know more about some of them.

Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**SUPER SMASH BROS.  
****SUPER SMASHED STORIES**

-

-

-

**Chapter 1  
Lucas the Clean-Maniac**

**

* * *

  
**

It was fine day at the airport. Why the airport, you ask? Captain Falcon and Ness were both there waiting for someone.

CF looked at his watch and said, "He sure is taking his time. His plane arrived like thirty minutes ago already."

"Give him a break," Ness told him. "He's a kid, so he probably finds all these passport and gate passing stuff complicated. And speaking of which, he's over there!"

The two Smashers waved their hands when Lucas came out from among the crowd dragging behind him a wheeled luggage. "Lucas! We're over here!" Ness called out to him.

Lucas saw them and happily ran up to them and said, "Hi! I'm glad that you guys came to pick me up!"

"Welcome to Eagleland!" Ness said. "I hope you enjoy your stay here!"

"All right, if there is nothing else, then let's go home already," CF said.

The group of three walked through the airport to head for the exit. As they were on their way there, a random guy wiped his mouth with a tissue paper and then tossed it onto the floor. The moment Lucas saw it; he rushed over to the tissue paper, picked it up, and threw it into a nearby bin. He went back to rejoin the other two, but then he caught sight of an empty can lying on the floor so he quickly rushed to pick it up and throw it into the same bin.

"Did you see that?" Ness asked.

"Looks like his father wasn't kidding after all…" CF thought.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

RING

Peach picked the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hello, Smashers. It's me, Flint! Lucas's father," said the voice on the other side. "Do you remember me?"

"I sure do! It's been a while. What is it?"

"Well, my little boy Lucas wants to pay you guys a visit since school is out currently over here and there is nothing else to do; I thought it would be a good opportunity for him to go overseas."

"I'm sure the kids will be glad to hear this! You're welcome to bring him here anytime!"

"Thanks! But there is also one thing that I want you to know and hope that you can do something about it…"

"What is it?"

Flint gave a sigh and then said, "My boy is abnormal nowadays…"

Peach was a bit surprised to hear this and asked in a worried voice, "What's wrong with Lucas? Is he sick?"

"I'm not sure whether it's a sickness or not… but Lucas is a clean-maniac nowadays…"

"Clean-maniac?"

"I asked the doctor and he said it is a type of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder where a person is obsessed with doing something and has no control over himself about it. You see, Lucas always love to stay clean. Our house is almost very clean because Lucas cleans it everyday."

"Isn't that a good thing? Unlike the kids here… They always make a mess everywhere they go without bothering to clean them up."

"Yeah, it does sound like a good thing… but… at first Lucas would only clean his room, but then he would start to clean up the whole house. But then here comes the scary part…"

"What is it?"

"Once I had to go work in a faraway place for a few days and therefore I brought my luggage along. When I came home, I was so tired that I went to bed without cleaning up my luggage. And then when I woke up in the middle of the night, I was shocked to see something unbelievable!"

"What is it?"

"Lucas… He's cleaning the luggage… in his sleep!"

"What?"

"His eyes were clearly closed, but he is taking out the things in the luggage and placing them back to where they belong! This is sleep walk taken to the extreme! Things would get even worse… One day while we were passing by somebody's house and that house had its door open, and when Lucas saw the dirtiness inside, he wanted to go in there to clean the house, but I stopped him saying that this isn't our house."

"I see…"

"I'm very worried about my boy… He's not like he used to be… So part of the reason I'm sending him to your place is because I hope that you can do something about this. The doctors on our island don't know what to do, so please do something about this! Save my little boy! Please…

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

  
_

"So Lucas really is a clean-maniac," Ness said.

"Yeah, and his father wants us to do something about it…" CF said as they both watched Lucas picking up trashes that were lying all over the place.

-

Soon they were able to leave the airport and make it back to Smash Mansion. The moment they stepped inside, the Ice Climbers, Young Link, Diddy Kong, Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Pit rushed out to greet Lucas. "Welcome, Lucas!" they said. They even pulled the strings of party noisemakers and sent confetti flying everywhere.

The moment Lucas saw the confetti touching the floor, he immediately bent down and started picking up the confetti one by one into his hand and then headed for the nearest wastebasket to throw them away. "What's he doing…?" Nana asked.

"That's the reason his dad wants him to come here…" Ness told her.

After throwing the confetti away, Lucas went back to them and said politely, "Nice to meet you guys! I hope I can enjoy my stay here!"

"You're welcome, Mr. Lucas!" Pit said to him.

"C'mon, let's tell the others that you're here," Ness said, and he took Lucas by the hand to the living room. The moment they stepped inside, they witnessed the Super Smash Sofa Slouchers hanging around in their usual place and there were lots of empty snack wrappings and empty cans on the table. "Hey guys! Lucas is here!"

"Hello!" Parry said, waving his wing.

"Hope you like this place!" G&W said, waving his hand. Bowser simply waved his hand without taking his face off a book entitled All You Want to Know About Girls.

When Lucas saw the mess on the table, he rushed over to it, picked them all up, and threw them all in the wastebasket. The others were surprised by this and Falco asked, "What's with this guy?"

"Well… To put it simple… He's unable to control himself…" Ness said. "His father wants us to do something about this…"

-

After that, the kids took Lucas to their room. "Here is our room," Ness said, opening the door. When the door was opened, Lucas immediately saw the mess inside. Underwear, dirty clothes, toys, and various other stuffs were sprawled across the floor as if the room hadn't been cleaned in years. Like a machine, Lucas sprung to action and started picking things up and throwing them into the wastebasket while the kids watched him with wide open eyes.

"Wow… He's like a robot in the way that he acts…" Young Link commented.

In only a minute, Lucas managed to clean up the whole room. In fact, the room was so clean that it let off bright sparkles that nearly blinded the kids. "It stings…" Popo cried, holding his hand over his eyes.

"What a light… It's so holy and warm…" Pit commented.

"Where do I sleep?" Lucas asked.

-

After finding a place for Lucas to stay in, the kids head over to the book room on the first floor. "Let's read some comic books," Ness suggested. "Want to read One Pie?" When he opened the door to the book room, it was revealed that the book room wasn't as clean as you think as there were books lying on the table and the floor and the bookshelf was quite messy with all those unarranged books as well.

Lucas immediately charged into the book room and started picking up the books and placing them back into their rightful places while the others watched him with wide open eyes again. "He's really taking this seriously…" YL commented.

After cleaning up the whole place and making it shiny and clean, Lucas wiped the sweat off his forehead and said, "So what did you suggest me to read just now?"

"Great… I left the One Pie comics on the table and now you placed them back into the part of the shelf that is hard to reach…" Ness grumbled.

-

"So… How about we go take a look at the secret lab?" Ness asked.

"You have a lab built here?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Yeah, and it's pretty cool," Popo said. "Maybe except for the entrance…"

The kids headed over to the first floor bathroom and once in there, Ness felt around the wall next to the door and pushed one of the tiles inwards. This caused the bathtub before them to slowly rise up into the air via stilts and revealing a staircase underneath, much to Lucas's amazement, and thus they went inside.

Once they reached the underground lab, they were greeted with several computers and scientific gadgets all over the place as well as the Falcon Flyer parked in the middle of the room. "Nice place, eh?" Ness asked.

"Wow! What a cool place!" Lucas commented. He then spotted how there were tools and other junk parts lying on the floor and he immediately took action to clean them up. The kids still couldn't believe their eyes on hard he is working.

"If there is a cleaning contest," Diddy said, "He's bound to win first place…"

"On the other hand, I think he'll win third, second, and first place together…" Pichu said.

-

Evening came and Peach was getting ready to make dinner. When she opened the refrigerator, tons of food packages and wrappings tumbled out and fell onto the floor. "I've got to clean the fridge some day…" she thought.

That was when Lucas came walking into the room and started picking everything up on the floor and placed them all back into the refrigerator, much to Peach's surprise. After Lucas was done, he left the kitchen and Peach was amazed at how neat the inside of the refrigerator was. "Wow! Everything is packed up neatly!" she exclaimed.

"I don't think we should be praising him…" Ness mumbled from the kitchen entrance.

-

"Phew… What a day… Taking a bath is the best method to soothe a day's work," Snake said as he headed for the first floor bathroom. He took off his short and socks as he walked their and tossed them onto the floor instead of placing them into the laundry basket next to the bathroom entrance.

Like mouse attracted to cheese, Lucas immediately rushed over to pick up the clothes one by one. "Clean-maniac, I see…" Snake commented.

When Lucas picked up the socks however, a strong odor came out from the socks. It was a horrible and indescribable smell and the moment it entered Lucas's nose, he fell forward onto the floor unconsciously. The kids rushed over and were shocked to see that Lucas had fainted. "Oh no! Lucas became a victim of Snake's socks!" Pichu gasped.

"Quick! Give him CPR before it's too late!" Ness cried. "If we don't hurry, he will die!"

"It's not that exaggerating, is it?!" said Snake, offended at what Ness said.

Suddenly, Lucas stood back up again and continued heading for the laundry basket, but the others were frightened by this as Lucas didn't look normal at all. His eyes were rolled to the back and he walked slowly in manner similar to that of a zombie and even wobbled left to right. "Oh my god! Lucas got back up again!" Nana cried. "The socks are useless against him!"

"He's basically a zombie now!" Popo cried. "Quick! Run before he comes after our brains!"

"I can't believe how much of a maniac he is!" Ness gasped.

"What?! Even my socks won't work on him?!" Snake said in shock and disappointment.

-

Thanks to Lucas's disorder, the mansion became a lot cleaner and the Smashers couldn't believe their eyes. Every corner of the mansion was giving off bright and neat sparkles and there was not a single bunny in sight.

"Our mansion haz never been so clean…" Mario said.

"Seeing how Lucas cleaned up our house so well makes it look like Peach and Zelda were slacking off all the time…" Luigi said.

Zelda happened to be passing by when she heard this and was somewhat offended. "What was that supposed to mean?!"

"But we are supposed to cure him of this habit," Peach said. "His father didn't send him here to clean up our mansion."

"I've seen this sort of disorder before…" Dr. Mario said with his hand placed under his chin.

"Do you know anyway to help him?" Peach asked.

"I'm not exactly sure…"

-

The next day, Link came walking out of his room with a yawn and headed for the bathroom to wash himself up. Lucas happened to be walking down the hall too and when he went past Link's room, he saw that it was unclean inside, and thus he ran in there to tidy up the room and make the bed. Link poked his head into the room but said nothing and then left for the bathroom again after a while.

-

Samus went into the book room and looked at the bookshelf to find herself a good book to read. She spotted a good one and pulled it out and this resulted in the other books falling down to the floor as well. She didn't care though and walked away to read her book and that was when Lucas came running in to clean up the place.

-

Young Link came walking out of his room and Lucas entered shortly afterwards and saw the room very unclean, so he started cleaning up the dirty clothes and toys. After cleaning up the place, Ness came into the room and head for his desk and opened up the drawer to look for something. He threw the stuffs in the drawer onto the floor over and over until he found what he wanted, and then he left the room without bothering to clean the mess that he made, and thus Lucas cleaned it up for him.

-

At the garden, DK and Diddy were taking a stroll through the place while eating bananas and they would throw the peels wherever the go. This resulted in Lucas following closely behind them so that he can pick up the peels.

-

Captain Falcon was at the garage applying paint job to his Blue Falcon. After he was done, he simply placed the paintbrush onto the floor and went back into the mansion and the floor was covered in paint from the work. Lucas came running into the place with a mop and started cleaning up the paints.

-

The SSSS were slacking off at the living room again and the table was full of snack wrappings, old newspapers, and empty cans. Lucas came in to clean them all up and they didn't seem to care and even continued to throw wrappings onto the floor and table.

-

"You cannot catch me!" Pichu taunted as he and Jigglypuff played tag throughout the mansion and they accidentally kicked over a wastebasket as a result.

"Hey! Be careful!" Lucas said to them, and he went over to the wastebasket to clean it.

-

Because of all these cleaning, Lucas gradually became tired and looked like he was going to keel over. Panting tiredly, he headed over to the kid's room to take a rest and the first thing he saw inside was Ness lying on the floor eating snacks and reading a comic book and there were dirty clothes, toys, and random junks lying all around him.

Lucas was dismayed and shock to see that the room was messy once again and he fell to his knees and said, "I feel like an idiot… No matter how hard I try, I can't clean up your house at all…"

"Now you finally understand that you've been doing pointless stuff this whole time," Ness said while stuffing potato chips into his mouth.

-

Soon afterwards, it appeared that Lucas had gotten rid of this habit. When Diddy Kong failed to throw a banana peel into the wastebasket, Lucas didn't care and walked past the peel as if he saw nothing.

"Looks like he's cured," Dr. Mario said.

"Yeah, I'm sure his father will be happy to know about this!" Peach said happily.

-

After a while, Peach went to the kids room and the first thing that she saw when she entered was a room full of dirty clothes, snack wrappings, toys, and random junks sprawled throughout the place, and Lucas was sitting in the middle of the mess reading comic books and throwing away tissue papers that he used for wiping his mouth. "What is this mess?!" Peach cried. "Why don't you clean up the room?!"

"There's no point in cleaning a room if it'll become unclean again," Lucas replied.

Peach nearly cried when she heard this and said to herself, "Now I'm starting to wish that he is a clean-maniac again…"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER


	2. A Tranvestite in the Cafe

**Chapter 2  
A Transvestite in the Cafe**

**

* * *

  
**

It was ten in the morning and various shops and stores were starting to open to prepare business for the day.

Now we focus on a certain route where a florist, a baker, and a fishmonger were opening their shops. Another store was being opened at the same area and it was the café Men's Paradise owned by the transvestite Susanna Luvly.

Wanting to be friendly to his neighbors, he waved to them and said, "Hello! Nice morning, isn't it?"

But those three people simply looked away and walked into their respective stores to prepare for work. Susanna let out a sad sigh and then returned to his café. "Like always…" he mumbled under his breath.

-

Around afternoon, Susanna was sitting behind the counter reading newspaper, and then the door opened and four familiar people came in. "Hello, Susanna!" G&W said.

"Nice place you've got here!" commented Parry.

"We've decided to come here for lunch," Luigi told him.

"Don't mind if we come in!" Reed said.

"Welcome! Come on in! We're all friends, so feel free to come whenever you want to!" Susanna said to them in a cheerful tone. "Have a seat! Because you are my friends, I will give you special discounts for your orders!"

"Aw… I was thinking of eating free," Reed grumbled.

"Sorry, but I have to earn a living too. There's no such thing as free lunch."

"Obviously you've never seen the natives hunting wild animals using weapons that they made themselves," G&W said.

"That's in the past already… So anyway, what are your orders?"

-

Soon after giving him their orders, Susanna came back to their table with a tray of foods and served them. "Thanks!" Luigi said to him.

"So how's business?" G&W asked while tying a napkin around his neck.

"Not too bad," Susanna replied, "Though not really as good as I hope for it to be. Aye…"

Parry flew to the front of his face and asked, "Why the long face? You look so down."

"Yeah, you do look down," Luigi said, "Anything wrong lately?"

"It's not anything big, so you don't have to worry about me," Susanna told him.

"Don't say that," Parry said. "We are all good friends and friends should be sharing their burden with other! Tell us what your problem is and we will try to help you if we can."

Susanna let out a sigh and said, "Okay, if you insist… You see, my neighbors here aren't too fond of me. Every time I wanted to talk to them or greet them, they would just ignore me. That's why I'm feeling a bit down."

"I see…" G&W said. "It's really sad all right… Getting rejected by other people."

"Because of this, I'm planning to close down this café," Susanna continued. "If they really do not like me, then I'll make them happy by disappearing from their lives."

"Well, we can't really help you on this…" Luigi said. "If the solution you came up with is the best, then suit yourself."

Then at this moment, the door opened and two people came walking in. One was a short and fat guy with a scar on the left side of his face while the other one was tall and had a Mohawk on his head as well as wearing shades. "Oh, there are customers," Susanna said. "Enjoy your meal while I go serve them." And he got up to attend to the customers.

After the two guys took their seat, Susanna said to them, "May I take your orders?"

"I want spaghetti and meatballs," the short guy said.

"Just ice coffee," the tall guy said.

"Coming right up!" And then Susanna went to the kitchen to work.

"So what do you think is the reason the neighbors do not like Susanna?" Parry asked.

"If it comes to personality, I don't think that's a problem," Luigi said. "He's a very nice guy."

"You think it has something to do with his appearance?" G&W brought up. "He's not attractive, you know."

"Yeah! Maybe the neighbors were too disgusted by his appearance that they do not want to get close to him!" Reed said.

"Heheh! You're right! Susanna is so ugly that he can cast for a role as an alien in Star Trek without even putting on make-ups!" G&W said, and the four of them laughed at this statement.

Suddenly, they all felt an evil atmosphere falling onto them. It was as if a pair of angry eyes was staring at them, and sure enough, Susanna was glaring in their direction with angry eyes.

"Um… But all in all, Bowser is the ugliest of them all…" Parry said nervously.

"Yeah… Bowser is so ugly that blind people will even cry…" Luigi said.

"That guy gives me nightmares every time I look at him…" Reed said.

"He is the very proof of the saying that the burden of your ancestor's sins being passed down through four generations…" G&W added.

When Susanna was done preparing the foods, he offered them to the two customers and then went back behind the counter to read the newspaper. Shortly afterwards, the fat guy shouted to him, "Hey waiter! What is the meaning of this?!"

"How can I help you?" Susanna asked. He walked up to their table and the fat guy showed him his plate of spaghetti and there was a cockroach on it.

"There's a cockroach in my food!" the fat guy said angrily. "You're going to hold responsibility for this!"

"Yeah, and don't think this is something you can get away with just by paying us money!" the tall guy said.

Parry flew over to Susanna's shoulder and looked at the cockroach saying, "It really is a cockroach!"

"You know?" Susanna said to him. "There are some people out there who enjoy causing trouble by coming up with complaints in a store. I have every reason to believe that they are those kinds of people."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" the tall guy shouted. "There's a cockroach on the spaghetti and you've seen it with your own eyes already!"

Susanna got out a magnifying glass and used it to inspect the cockroach more carefully and said, "Sorry, but this cockroach isn't from my cafe."

"Oh yeah? Prove it to us then!" the fat guy said.

Susanna went to a portrait on the wall and took it off to reveal a hole behind it. He then slapped the wall next to the hole really hard and suddenly, lots of cockroach the size of human thumbs came crawling out. "The cockroaches in my store much larger than the small one you have there," he explained.

Luigi then noticed that there was something sticking out from the back of the tall guy's jean pockets, and he reached over to it and pulled it out. It was a plastic bag with dead cockroaches inside. "Aha! So this is trickery after all!" Luigi said.

Both the fat guy and the tall guy were angry that their schemes had been busted. "Curses! You guys won't get away with this!" the fat guy shouted.

"We're going to teach you a lesson right now!" the tall guy said as he cracked his fist.

-

The florist, baker, and fishmonger were cleaning the doorstep of their respective stores when suddenly they were shocke by the sound of glass shattering as the fat guy and tall guy came flying out from Susanna's café.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!

Susanna stepped out to meet those two people and said loudly, "If you ever come back here again… YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!!!"

The two guys were freaked out and they quickly ran for their lives. Immediately, the florist, baker, and fishmonger clapped their hands and ran up to him. "Wow! You've beaten up those two!" the florist said.

"They keep on coming here to cause trouble and we couldn't do anything about them," the baker explained.

"But you finally scared them away! We are in your debt!" the fishmonger said happily.

Luigi, G&W, Parry, and Reed stepped out from the café and saw that Susanna was starting to get along with his neighbors. "Looks like a happy ending!" Luigi commented.

Susanna returned to the café with a large smile on his face and said, "I'm not closing this store anymore! I'm really in a good mood today!"

"Congratulations on earning the trust of you neighbors!" Reed said, clapping his hands.

"But I think you should do something about the cockroaches in your store first," Parry suggested.

"Yeah… Don't tell anyone about this…" Susanna said to him softly.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Dr Mario's Morning

**Chapter 3  
Dr. Mario's Morning**

**

* * *

  
**

Uh? What time is it? Shouldn't the clock be ringing by now?

I opened my eyes and turned to look at the clock on the table besides me, and to my horror, the time was already 6:51 in the morning! Did the clock not ring or did I sleep through it? Either way, I had already overslept! Today is the day of the big conference among doctors and I must make it on time as I have a topic to discuss on! If only I can make it to the subway before 7:15, I can still make it in time. Time is sacred! In only a mere 24 minutes, I must make it to the subway no matter what!

I immediately jumped out of bed and headed for the closet to change into my uniform, and the moment I was done, I rushed out of the hall and headed for the bathroom to brush my teeth and clean my face. However, I found out that the door was locked and the voice of Mario called out to me saying, "I'm using eet!"

Thanks goodness that we have three bathrooms in the mansion. If the second floor bathroom is occupied, I can use either the one on the third or first floor. Wasting no time, I rushed for the stairs and ran up to the third floor and rushed for the bathroom. To my dismay, the door was also locked and Fox called out loud from behind the door saying, "I'm using it."

There's only the first floor left! I immediately rushed down the staircase and made it to the first floor bathroom in the shortest time possible. When I reached the door, I realized that luck really isn't with me this morning. "I'm using it," Snake's voice called out from the inside.

As I was pondering what to do, I saw Mario coming down from the stairs and realized that he had just finished his business at the second floor bathroom, so I rushed up to the second floor and charged head on into the bathroom before anyone else can.

A success! I have successfully brushed my teeth and washed my face!

So long as I can leave before 7:10, I can make it in time. If I run at top speed, I can make it to the subway within 5 minutes and take the train. I rushed straight down to the first floor and headed for the dining room for my breakfast. I hope that it is something quick and easy to eat.

What in the?! Porridge for breakfast this morning?! Can't Peach make something simple like a piece of toast with butter? I could've gone and get some cornflakes and milk had they not run out yet. No choice now; I'll have to go with whatever there is. So I sat down and began gulping down the porridge as fast as I could. Yeow! It's hot! I can feel my throat burning from the inside! Water! I need water! I rushed for a glass of water to cool down my mouth but then I accidentally dropped the glass. That's 7 years of bad luck… Or does that apply to mirrors? Nah, I'm not a superstitious person to believe in those.

After finishing a bowl of porridge, I felt like using the toilet all of a sudden. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 7:00 already. There is no time to lose! I rushed for the first floor toilet but realized that it was occupied at the moment. "I'm inside," Ganondorf said out loud.

Should I go for the toilet on the second floor? That would be a waste of time. It's not like I'm in a bum rush or anything. I can still go for the one at the subway or maybe even at the workplace. I quickly rushed for the door thinking that I can make it to the subway before even 7:10, but then I realized that I left my briefcase in my room! I quickly returned up to the second room, tripping along the way, and snatched my briefcase. I was thinking of using the toilet again and thus went for the bathroom, only to find out that it was also occupied. "I'm in here," Luigi said.

Forget it! I have no time to care about using the bathroom! As I ran for the door again, I decided to double check my briefcase all of a sudden. To my horror, the important documents aren't inside! Where are they?! I rushed back into my room and searched all over the place but couldn't find them at all. Peach happened to be passing by and I asked her if she had seen my important documents. "Weren't you busy at the book room yesterday night?" she said. "Maybe they're over there."

The book room! That's it! I was busy working in the book room yesterday! I rushed straight to the book room and to my relief; my documents are all over there! I place them into my briefcase and made a run for the door, but then G&W came running up to me with something in his hand. "This DVD is due today," he said. "If you don't return it by 9 in the morning, you'll get fined. The rental store is near the subway, so you return it."

Indeed, the rental store is near the subway, so I had no choice but to return the DVD myself otherwise we will be fined. I snatched the DVD casing from him and ran out of the mansion and charged as fast as I could out of the mansion ground. As I was running past a park, my stomach suddenly growled loudly and I felt a terrible stomachache. I could not longer hold my stomach! I must use the toilet at once! Luckily there's a public toilet at the park, so I rushed straight into it hoping that I can finish my business in time.

Things did take quite a while however. There were only a few more minutes to spare and I rushed straight for the rental store to return the DVD, and then after that, I charged straight down the subway to get on the train.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 7:15! The train will leave soon! I must make it in time! I ran faster and faster towards the train in the distance and reached out my hand and shouted for it to wait! I got closer and closer and…

ZOOM!

No… Too late… I fell to my knees and watched in horror as the train left without me. By the time I got onto the next train and got to my workplace, the meeting had already begun quite a while and therefore I was very late and didn't get to share my discussion. The boss was very angry at me obviously.

And as for the DVD… I realized that I returned only the DVD casing and the disk itself was still inside our DVD player. Therefore we were still fined for not returning the DVD on time.

This is the worst day of my life…

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Yes, this chapter is written in Dr. Mario's POV.


	4. The Really Dirty House

**Chapter 4  
The Really Dirty House**

**

* * *

  
**

It was a nice day indeed and everything was perfect. Maybe except for the smell…

DK was out in the garden watering the plants when he sniffed the air and smelled something really foul. "What's that smell?"

The strong smell was hard to ignore and some of the Smashers, curious to know what the source was, followed the scent of the smell with the help of Yoshi's nose and finally came to a gloomy and old house. "The source of the smell is coming from here," Yoshi said. "And boy… It smells even worse from this close…"

"Does anyone live here?" Peach asked.

"I do remember that a married couple live here," Zelda stated. "But I haven't seen them for several months already."

"I don't think anyone lives here anymore…" Samus said. "I mean… This looks more like a haunted house rather than a person's house!"

"The smell is getting unbearable though…" Ganondorf said. "Someone might as well get in there and find out the cause."

"At least it's not as bad as Snake's socks," Yoshi claimed.

"I'll go in there and check things out," Samus said. "Anyone want to follow me?"

"No… I'd rather not… This house gives me the creeps…" Peach said. Zelda also shook her head in response.

"I'll die if I keep on smelling this…" Yoshi claimed.

"Do it yourself if you want to," Ganondorf said as he turned to leave. "I'm not interested in this."

"Is it because your nose is so big that you fear you will pass sooner from the strong odor?" Diddy asked him.

Hearing this instantly enraged Ganondorf and he turned to the monkey and yelled, "BIG NOSE?! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO HAS A BIG NOSE!!!"

-

Soon afterwards, it was decided that Samus, Ganondorf, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong were going to go into the old house to check things out. "Is this really necessary…" DK asked Samus, who was wearing her power suit.

"Just in case…" she replied. She pushed open the gate and began walking towards the front door. When they went through the gate, they were surprised to see that the grasses on the lawn had grown even taller than an average person!

"Oh my god! A jungle!" DK gasped.

"This place needs a serious trimming…" Ganondorf commented.

They approached the front door and Samus knocked on it and waited for a reply, but it never came. "Excuse me! Is anyone home?" she called out loud. She also pressed the doorbell, but it was broken.

"I don't think anyone's home," Ganondorf said, "Might as well just break in."

"But what if someone lives in there?" Diddy asked.

"Who cares?"

Samus turned the doorknob and found that it was unlocked, so she opened the door and they looked inside and were horrified at what they saw. Piles and piles of trash bags were all over the place! "Whoa man! Is this a junkyard?!" DK gasped.

"That explains the smell…" Samus said.

They quietly tiptoed inside and looked all over the place and Samus even pointed her arm cannon around with awareness. They went over to one of the rooms in the house and saw that it was filled with trash of all kinds. "What happened here…?" Ganondorf wondered. "I think we can assume that nobody lives in this house…"

Samus used her thermal visor to look around the place but saw no signs of heat being given off. "There's nobody in this place…"

"See? I told you there is nobody living here at all. We might as well get out of here already."

"I want to explore a little more," Diddy said. "I'm getting excited for some reason."

"Suit yourself…"

They head over to the kitchen next and it was filled with spoiled and rotten food. There were dirty dishes and several empty boxes, potato chip bags, food wrappings, and moldy foods placed on the table. "What the…? This is scaring me…" DK said.

Samus noticed a bag of chips moving and so she went close to open it up. The moment she did, lots of cockroaches came crawling out and she quickly jumped back with her arm cannon pointing at them. The three others jumped out of the way to allow the cockroaches to pass by. DK accidentally bumped into a cupboard when he jumped away and the doors swung open and rats jumped out and started running around the place. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

"WHAT IS IT WITH THIS PLACE?!?!" Samus cried.

They quickly rushed out of the kitchen and shut the door behind them so that the rats would not follow. "Boy… That was scary…" DK said.

"This place is scary…" Diddy claimed.

"I have enough of this already…" Ganondorf said. "Let's get out of here…"

"Wait… Let's look in the second floor and then we'll leave…" Samus suggested, and they went over to the staircase and went up it.

The odor was just as strong on the second floor and piles of trash were lined all along the hallway. They peaked into the bathroom but dared not look any longer because of the filth in the toilet, sink, and bathtub. They entered another room that was filled with trash bags and Samus used her thermal visor to look around again, and this time she actually found something that was giving off heat. "Hey! There appears to be someone in this room!"

"Probably just rats," Ganondorf said.

"No, it's a big one. It's coming from the closet over there."

However, the path leading to the closet was filled with tons of trashes and they had to climb over them if they want to reach the closet. "I'll climb there," Diddy said, and he leaped up to the pile of trashes and began advancing towards the closet. Suddenly, the trash that he was standing on gave way and he instantly sank inside. "Ya!"

"Diddy!" DK gasped. The three quickly dug through the trash to rescue Diddy and DK eventually saw a tail sticking out. "Diddy! Are you all right?" He pulled Diddy out by the tail and found out that it wasn't Diddy, but actually a stuffed monkey that was really moldy and bugs were crawling out from all over it. "EEKS!!!" He quickly threw the stuffed monkey as far as he could before the bugs got onto his skin.

"I'm over here…" cried the voice of Diddy. They followed the source of the voice and finally found Diddy buried underneath a pile of bags and rescued him.

"Are you all right?" DK asked in him in concern.

"I'm fine, though I want to take a bath after this…" he replied.

"Dammit! I have enough of this place already!" Ganondorf grumbled. "Get these things out of my way! Wizard's Foot!" Out of rage, he performed a sliding kick with his foot covered in dark energy and easily plowed through the pile of trash before him. Just like this, he created a path leading to the closet. "There!"

"Good going!" Samus said. They all went up to the closet and Samus opened it up. The moment the closet was opened, even more trash came tumbling out onto her "Ayeeeee!!!!"

CRASH!

"Samus! Are you all right?" DK asked her.

Samus crawled out from underneath the trash pile and said, "Something heavy is sitting on me…"

The three Smashers got rid of the trash that was on her and to their surprise; they found a person underneath those trash and sitting on top of Samus! "A person?!" Diddy said in shock.

"Uh? What happened? Who are you guys?" the person said.

"Get off me!" Samus shouted.

"Oh, sorry…" The person got off from her and Samus went to stand on her comrades' side. The person standing before them was very fat and he has lots of hair all over his body, especially the face. In fact, he has so much hair on his face that his eyes were pretty much invisible; you could only see his mouth and his oversized nostrils among the extra hairy face.

"So… Who are you and what the heck is going on with this place?" Ganondorf asked him.

"We came here because the smell of this house is annoying us," DK told him.

"Really? I'm sorry about this then…" the man said shamefully. "My name is Dofus Hippochin."

"Ah, yes…" Samus said. "I remember that the last name of the married couple living here is Hippochin… But what's wrong with this place?"

"You see… I have the habit of collecting trash and junks. I can't help it, but I'm totally obsessed with all sorts of garbage and I would bring home whatever I find interesting from the junkyard. This is why the house is like this…"

"I'm sure you have a wife, right?"

"Yeah, but she left home several months ago for unknown reasons…"

The four looked at the trashes all over the place and said in their minds, "The reason should be obvious…"

"Ever since she left, my life got tougher because I'm not really good at caring for the house…" Hippochin continued. "And I kept on collecting more and more trash until the house became like this… Sorry if this annoyed all of you…"

"You should be ashamed of yourself! I can't believe that you are able to survive in this kind of house!" Ganondorf said.

-

Soon, word of this passed down to the other Smashers and they took pity on Hippochin. So they took action by going over to his house and started cleaning up the place.

The lawn underwent some serious trimming, all the trashes were thrown out, and every single corner of the house was cleaned thoroughly.

After hours of hard work, the house was once again very clean and looked almost brand new. Even the foul smell was gone.

"Thank you so much!" Hippochin said to them happily. "I'm so thankful that you clean up my house and make it new!"

"That was nothing!" Peach said to him.

"You should learn how to keep your house clean though," Zelda said to her.

"I will! I will try to take care of my house my properly next time!"

"Do you have a job?" Luigi asked him. By the way, he's carrying a vacuum cleaner with him. "You can't make a living without one, you know."

"Yes, I do have a job as a garbage truck driver. My income is pretty good, so I can support myself no problem."

"That explains his habit of collecting trash…" the Smashers all thought.

-

The next day, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong carried out the trash bags to the junkyard to throw them away. As they were about to drop them with the other trashes, Hippochin came passing by and asked them, "You're going to throw them away?"

"Yeah, we are," Diddy said. "They're no use anymore."

"If you don't want them, I'll take them then!" Hippochin said. He took the trashes from them and then went in the direction of his house happily.

"His house is going to become a mess again sooner or later…" DK said, and Diddy nodded in agreement.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Hippochin is an OC debuting in this chapter. He may become a recurring cast among the likes of Parry, Reed, Susanna, the Pirate Trio, etc.


	5. Winning a Lottery

**Chapter 5  
Winning a Lottery**

**

* * *

  
**

The setting of this chapter is located in a random town that probably isn't even in Eagleland.

Anyway, Panther was wandering around the street talking sweetly to any attractive girls that he came across. With a rose in his hand, he talked in such a romantic manner that sparkles appeared all around him. "Oh how your appearance jolt my heart like electricity! Your face is like an angel's and you have the perfect body! How nice would it be if we can sit happily on the cherry blossom tree?"

The girl that he was talking to was disgusted however. She shook her hand and quickly ran away, "Sorry, I'm not a furry…"

"Ah wait!" Panther called out with his arm stretched towards her. "But there is no boundary of races within love!" But the girl had already run far away. "Aye, how cruel… It is hard to understand what women want at times…"

As he walked away in a rather depressed mood, he came across a booth that was selling lottery tickets. Out of boredom, he decided to test his luck on the lottery and went up to the lady at the booth and bought a ticket from her, but with low hope that he would win the lottery. "If I do win however, the ladies will surely be attracted to a rich man that is me," he said in his mind.

-

The next day, at an old apartment that the Star Wolf was staying at, Panther received the morning newspaper and instantly checked the lottery section for any results. The moment he saw the results, his hair shot straight up into the air and his mouth opened wide to say something, but all he could say was, "I… I… I… I… won…"

Leon heard and said, "I didn't know you have articulation problem."

Still trembling violently, Panther showed him the paper saying, "No… I won… the lottery…"

"If it's only a single digit matching, we'll just get a few a bucks," Leon told him. "That's no big deal." He snatched the paper from him and took a look at it, and then instantly, his eyes widened and his skin color changed from green all the way to white as he mouth opened and said, "Gra… gra… gra… grand… prize…"

Wolf happened to came into the room when he heard this and said, "I didn't know you have articulation problem, Leon."

"No… Look at this…" Leon said, showing him the newspaper. "The lottery that Panther bought yesterday…"

"I won grand prize…" Panther said, holding up the lottery ticket to show that the numbers on it match every single digit shown on the results. "All the numbers match!"

Wolf took both the newspaper and ticket from them to inspect it himself while the other held hands and jumped up and down happily exclaiming, "WE WON GRAND PRIZE!!! WE WON GRAND PRIZE!!!! YES!!!! WE WON GRAND PRIZE!!!"

But then Leon stopped jumping and said, "Wait a minute… What if this is all a dream? I must be dreaming! How can we possibly win the lottery so easily! This is a dream! It has to be! Pinch me, Panther!"

Panther pinched him in the face and asked, "Does it hurt?"

"It hurts! But that's not enough!" Leon turned to Wolf and told him to pinch him, but instead of pinching, Wolf gave him a kick right in between the legs.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"It's not a dream… after all…" he cried while in a lying down and curled up position because he's in MASSIVE pain.

"I can't believe it!" Panther said. "I've never thought we would win grand prize! Now we will become filthy rich and all the girls in the world will love me!" He daydreamed himself wearing fancy clothes and sitting in front of a huge mansion and lots of girls of all races were surrounding him.

"We can buy whatever we want!" Leon said. "We can even buy a whole island and make ourselves kings!"

Wolf, however, was skeptical about this. "Something is fishy about this… This is all too strange…"

"Oh, don't say that. We won the lottery and that's the truth! C'mon, we should go to the lottery booth and get our prize money instantly!" Leon suggested. "But we must not let the others know about this! If people know that we won grand prize, they will surely target us! We must keep this a secret!"

"Yes, a secret. Shhh…" Panther said silently.

And thus the three of them went out of their room and headed for the exit of the apartment. Leon and Panther both had happy smiles on their faces and when the security guard at the door saw them, he asked them, "What's with the bright smile? Something good happened?"

Being too carried off by the thought of getting rich, Panther said, "Of course! We won…"

But Leon instantly grabbed his mouth to shut him up and desperately said to the guard, "Panther has articulation problem and we're looking for the doctor to cure him!"

"Oh, I see… Wish you luck…" the guard said with a strange face.

Then the three of them left the apartment and let out a sigh that the guard didn't hear anything. "Watch your mouth!" Leon said to Panther angrily. "You nearly spilled the beans!"

"Sorry… Couldn't hold myself…" Panther apologized.

They walked down the street and headed in the direction of the lottery booth, and then they spotted a guy standing next to the streetlight looking at him. Leon and Panther got nervous because that guy kept on gluing his eyes in their direction, but they pretended that they were seeing things and quickly walked as fast as they could past him. "That guy's watching…" Panther said quietly.

"Don't tell me he knows about this…" Leon said nervously.

Suddenly, that guy called out to them and they were all shocked. "Hey, the chameleon guy! Your shoes are untied!" he said.

Leon looked down and saw that his shoes are untied and he bend down to do so and then thanked that guy. "Thanks for the reminder…" And they continued on their way and sighed with relief. "Phew… Good thing it was just this…"

"You guys are making a way too big of a deal out of this…" Wolf told them.

They continued down the street again and then another guy who looked rather mean showed up behind them and followed them. Panther turned his head back a bit and said, "There's someone following us…"

"I know…" Leon said. "He's after our lottery ticket, isn't it?"

"Geez… You're worrying too much…" Wolf said. "But if that guy really is after us, we'll show him!"

They pretended that nothing happened and continued looking ahead and walking, but that guy kept on following them, making them all the more nervous. Suddenly, another mean-looking guy showed up in front of them and that guy seemed to be speeding towards them. When they looked back, they saw the guy behind them speeding up too. "Oh no! They're closing in on us!" Panther gasped.

"They really are after us!" Leon cried.

Wolf bared his claws to get ready to fight but then those two guys ran up to each other and shook hands. "Long time no see, old friend!" the first guy said.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" the second guy said happily.

This caused the Star Wolf to fall over knowing that they got frightened over something for no reason. "You guys really are worrying too much…" Wolf grumbled.

-

They finally made it to the lottery booth and sighed with relief that nothing went wrong. Panther and Leon instantly ran up to the booth lady and showed her the ticket. The lady looked at the ticket and said, "You guys didn't win the lottery."

"But we did!" Panther claimed, showing her the newspaper. "Look! Every single digit matches perfect! We won grand prize!"

The lady took the newspaper from them and looked at it, but then laughed and said, "You got it wrong! This is the result for Big Cash Lottery! The ticket that you bought is Super Rich Lottery, and its results won't come out until tomorrow."

The instant they heard this, Leon and Panther turned pale and their jaws dropped to the ground while an imaginary thunderbolt flashed through the sky behind them. Wolf let out a sigh and said, "I knew something was fishy about this…"

-

The next day, they instantly grabbed for the newspaper and looked at the results, and to their dismay, they did not win the lottery at all. Not even a single digit matched. "In the end, we didn't win anything…" Panther said with tears running down his eyes.

"But somehow I feel more relaxed too…" Leon said.

"Told you… Such good things can never happen so easily," Wolf told them with his arms crossed.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER


	6. Smashers on Stilts

**Chapter 6  
Smashers on Stilts**

**

* * *

  
**

For whatever reason, stilts suddenly became quite popular within Onett and you can see kids walking around on stilts all around town.

Not everyone who wants to play stilts is good with stilts however. Pit sat alone within his room and was bored because the others had gone out to play with stilts. Obviously he does not know how to play with stilts. Plus, all the stilts had been taken, so he had none to play with anyway.

As he rested his head on the window frame and let out a sigh, Snake walked into the room and said to him, "Hey Pit! You want to play with stilts badly, right?"

"But I don't know how and there is no more…" he replied with a sigh.

"If that's the case, I'll make another one for you and also teach you how to play it also."

Hearing this, Pit turned around and said, "Really? You will teach me how to play the stilt, Mr. Snake?"

"Yeah, so come over to the garden. I'll get the materials necessary for making one."

Pit jumped up and down happily like a little kid and squealed with happiness. "Thank you so much, Mr. Snake!"

-

Soon, they were both out in the garden in front of the garage and Snake had brought along a pair of very long bamboo poles, some woods, and also tools. "Okay, let's get started," Snake said. "First, we should cut the poles a bit. They're too long."

"Can I try it?" Pit asked, holding up a saw in his hand.

"Go ahead," Snake said. He got out a measuring tape and measured the size of the pole before drawing a mark on a part of it saying, "Cut here then. I'm off to get something first, so try your best." Snake got up and walked away and Pit approached the pole to saw it.

He cleaved the jagged blade of the saw into the mark on the pole and started sawing, but somehow, he only bended the saw in place and did not actually cut the pole. Being ignorant about this, he continued bending the saw over and over and made those indescribable sounds that you usually hear when you bend saws.

Snake finally came back and he couldn't believe the progress that Pit made: None. "Um… What are you doing?" Snake asked him.

"Sawing the pole, Mr. Snake," Pit replied. "But it's taking a while."

"You're doing it wrong…" And thus Snake took the saw from him and showed him the appropriate way to use a saw and Pit felt ashamed of himself for not noticing his mistake earlier.

"I'm ashamed of myself…" he cried. "I'm not fit to do this…"

"Don't feel bad," Snake said, patting his shoulder. "There are things that certain people can do and cannot do."

After Snake had cut both the poles shorter, he got ready to nail the steps onto the pole. "Can I try this one?" Pit asked.

"Sure, go ahead," Snake said as he handed him the nails and hammer. "This shouldn't be hard for you."

Pit carefully placed the nail over the step that was placed against the pole and lifted the hammer and then brought it down onto the nail, but he accidentally hit his finger instead.

BONK!

"OW!" Pit jumped up and held his finger in pain and cried, "I broke my finger!"

"Are you all right?" Snake said as he got up to look at his finger. "Oh, that's no big deal. There's not even a visible wound."

"But it hurts… Aren't you supposed to use your hands to play with stilts? I hurt my finger, so how can I grip onto stilts anymore? I can never play with them again…" Pit said sadly.

Snake patted him on the shoulder and said, "Do not say such a thing, Pit. You do really want to play wit stilts, right? If you are a real man, you will not allow obstacles of any kind to get in your way!"

"Mr. Snake…"

"Grow up, Pit. Be a real man and do what you have to do. So long as you have a strong will and determination in your heart, you can always succeed! A real man will always accomplish anything he wants to do without giving up!"

Hearing this immediately gave Pit encouragement and he wiped his tears off his eyes and said, "Yes, Mr. Snake! I will not give up! Even if I broke my finger, I will still learn how to play with stilts!"

"That is the spirit, my boy!" Snake then pointed in a random direction and said, "Look! The sunset is beautiful! It is the symbol of hope! Let us shout together into the sunset and continue where we left off!"

The two of them shouted out loud phrases related to manliness and determination at the imaginary sunset and unknown to them, the Hanagumi were watching them from over the fence in the back. "What are they doing…?" Kanna asked.

"They are weird people, you know…" Macchi replied.

-

Soon afterwards, the stilt was finally completed and both Snake and Pit were glad that their hard-work came to an end. "All right! It's done!" Pit said happily. "We did it!"

"Okay, let's get started," Snake said. "First, I'll show you how this is done." He took both the stilts in his hands and then lifted his feet onto both the steps and slowly balanced himself before walking around in circles. "See? As long as you can hold your balance, stilts are very easy to walk around with!"

"Wow! Let me try it!" Pit said.

Snake got down from the stilts and Pit quickly took it for himself, but the moment he got onto it, he fell forward. "Ah!"

"Easy there! Don't start walking so fast," Snake told him. "Try to make sure you can stand first before actually trying to move."

"Okay…" Pit said. He got up and tried to stand in place using the stilts but his legs were wobbling very hard.

"I'll hold you." Snake helped Pit stood still by holding the front of the stilts and Pit eventually stopped shaking. When Snake let go of his hand, Pit had no problem standing firmly.

"I can stand in place now!" Pit said happily.

"You sure learn fast!" Snake said. "Now let's learn how to walk. I'll hold you in the front and slowly guide you." Snake held the front of the stilts again and slowly lifted it for him so that he can learn how to walk. However, Pit accidentally raised the left stilt too fast and it came up in between Snake's legs and hit him hard.

KICK!

"OOOOOOOOH!!!!" Snake cried in sheer pain as he jumped up and down with his hand on his crotch.

"I'm starting to think stilts are dangerous…" Pit said after he lost balance and fell down.

After Snake recovered, he taught Pit how to walk using the stilts again and Pit tried by himself and he was showing neat progress. "Good, that's the way!" Snake said.

Pit walked in circles around the garden and his skills were improving more and more. But he accidentally lost balance again and was about to fall backwards, so Snake quickly rushed to the rescue. Too late; Pit fell backwards and when Snake got there to help him, the right stilt swung up and smacked Snake in between the legs again.

SMACK!

"YEEEEEEEEEEEOW!!!!!" Snake once again jumped up and down with his hands holding over his crotch.

"Stilts really are dangerous…" Pit said.

-

ROB went into Snake's room and noticed Snake lying down on his bed and asked him, "Were you not teaching Pit how to use the stilts?"

"I have enough of playing with dangerous toys," Snake replied in an annoyed voice.

-

At the park, Ness, Young Link, Popo, Nana, Diddy, and Lucas were walking around the place on stilts happily. Their happiness was suddenly ruined when Billy the Bully came rushing towards them on his own stilt and rammed into Ness, causing him to fall back and crashing into the others, and thus they all fell down.

CRASH!

"Haha! Serves you right!" Billy the Bully laughed.

"Serves us what?! You're the one who started it!" Ness shouted back angrily.

"I have enough of you already!" Young Link said, but Billy the Bully just stuck his tongue out at them mockingly.

"Out of the way!" shouted a voice. Pit suddenly came walking into the place really fast and crashed into Billy the Bully from behind and caused him to fall face first onto the ground

CRASH!

Pit regained his balance afterwards and apologized to him. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"Hey Pit! You finally know how to play with stilts?" Ness asked him.

"Yeah, Mr. Snake taught me," he replied.

"You sure learn fast!" Popo said.

Billy the Bully got back up again and shouted to Pit, "Hey you! You got guts to ram me down like that! I'm not letting you get away with this! I demand a match with you! Let's have a race using our stilts!"

Ness stepped forward and said, "Don't bother asking him. I'll be your opponent instead!"

But Pit said to him, "It's okay, Mr. Ness. He wants to challenge me, and I will gladly accept his challenge."

"But you just learned how to use the stilts," Nana said to him in concern. "Can you win against him?"

"I will try my best!"

"Okay, so the race is from here to that tree over there!" Billy the Bully said, pointing to a tree a few yards away.

"I will accept your challenge!" Pit said with determination.

Thus the both of them got onto their stilts and stood behind the starting line that Ness drew. "Do your best!" YL cheered.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Lucas said.

"On your mark… Get set… GO!" Ness shouted.

The instant the race begun, Billy the Bully played dirty by using his stilt to give Pit a kick to his left stilt. This caused him to lose his grip on the left stilt and the other kids gasped in shock. In his desperation however, Pit unintentionally spun around the only stilt left in a manner similar to pole dancing and gave Billy the Bully a kick to stomach in the process and the bully fell back onto the ground with a crash while Pit continued to hold his balance by using the stilt as a pogo stick. "I'm going to fall!" he cried. And using this method, Pit bounced forward constantly until he reached the tree.

The Smashers were surprised by this and they ran up to Pit and said, "Wow! That was amazing!"

"Eh… I didn't know what I just did now…" Pit said, scratching his head. "But I still won, right?"

-

Later, the kids continued playing in the park with their stilts happily and then Luigi came passing by and said, "Ah, look at the kids play! It's been a while since I played with these!"

Ness spotted him and went up to him saying, "Hey Luigi! Want to try this out?"

"Oh? You want to lend them to me? I'll happily try them then!" Luigi said. Ness got off from his stilts and Luigi stepped onto them, but when he tried to walk, he fell over onto the ground instead. "Ow!"

"Are you all right?" Nana asked him.

"Just a bit of an accident…" Luigi said. He got onto the stilts again but this time fell backwards. "Yeow!"

"You don't know how to play with stilts?" YL asked.

"I haven't played with them in a long time, but I'm sure I still know a bit…" Luigi said. He got back up onto the stilts again but once again fell forward. "Yeow!" When he got up, he saw Hippochin standing in front of him with a bag of groceries. He then turned around and snickered to himself and Luigi said, "I saw you laughing!"

"Oh no, I was laughing at the funny TV program I saw earlier today," Hippochin claimed.

"I know you're laughing at me!" Luigi said. "Do you think you can use the stilts better than me? Don't laugh at others if you cannot do it yourself!"

"Okay, I'll show you what I can do," Hippochin said. He placed his grocery bag on the ground and then took the stilt from Luigi and stepped onto the steps and then started running around the place in huge steps using the stilts. The others all watched with eyes and mouth wide open as they have never seen someone run this fast using stilts before.

"Oh my god… He's good…" Popo said in awe.

After running in large circles, Hippochin suddenly leaped up into the air with the stilts still in his hand and performed several spins before landing upside-down, and he started walking upside-down using those stilts. This was something that was never done before and the Smashers as well as passersby were all amazed beyond words. "Oh my god… Walking upside-down on stilts… I have never seen anything like this…" Ness said in shock.

After running around in circles again, Hippochin leaped into the air and did another spin before landing right side up, and then he got off the stilt and took a bow while everybody clapped claps and cheered. "Got to go," he said, and he got his grocery bag and started to leave, but Luigi called out to him.

"Wait a minute! Can you please teach me how to use the stilts?" Luigi asked him.

Hippochin turned his head around and said, "I can, but you must do me a favor first."

"What is it? I'm willing to do anything!"

"Clean my house!"

"Your house is a mess again…?"

-

Soon, Luigi became a student of Hippochin and learned stilt techniques from him everyday.

After several days of tough training, Luigi finally knew how to use the stilts. As the kids were going out to play, he ran up to them with stilts in his hands and said, "Hey guys! I can now use the stilts properly! Want to play?"

"Sorry, Luigi," Ness said to him as he put a helmet onto his head. "Stilts are things of the yesterday. Now kick scooters are currently the craze." And then kids set off on their scooters down the street to enjoy."

Luigi cried silent tears to himself.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER


	7. Hiking at Mt Koromir

**Chapter 7  
Hiking on Mt. Koromir**

**

* * *

  
**

Mt. Koromir is a well known hiking spot located at the outer districts of Eagleland. Its beautiful scene of nature attracted many people and the mountain trail was safe and perfect for even beginners to hike.

This chapter begins with Link and Young stepping out from the train station with backpacks on their backs (where else?) and they took a deep breath to breathe in some fresh mountain air. "Ah! Wonderful!" they both exclaimed.

After doing a stretch to relieve themselves from sitting inside the train too long, Link pointed to a tall green hill in the distance and said, "That is Mt. Koromir, the hill that we are going to climb up.

"How did that hill get its name?" Young Link asked.

"Well, legend has it that a guy once came here looking for a corn mill, but he never found one and was pissed off, so in order to satisfy himself, he decided to pretend that this place is a corn mill and thus named it Mt. Corn Mill, but somehow, the name got misinterpreted by other people and it eventually became its current name, Mt. Koromir."

"Are you sure that's the origin of the name…? Sounds dumb…"

"Supposedly that guy is a Fool, so that would explain…"

"Okay, that makes more sense now…"

"Anyway, we're not here to talk about the origin of this hill. C'mon! Let's hike our way to the top! It's good to get away from the rat race in the city as well as being away from that big nose! Looking at him still brings back lousy but hilarious memories of when he was a bad guy wannabe who fail at everything!"

"Ganondorf's on the phone," YL said, holding up his cell phone.

"What?!"

"I heard what you said about me, Link!" Ganondorf's voice shouted from over the phone loudly. "When you come back, I'm going to guarantee you a warm welcome! Just you wait!"

"I set it to broadcast mode because I wanted him to hear the sound of birds chirping," YL explained as he ended the call.

"You troublemaker…" Link grumbled. He then shook his head to forget what happened and said, "Okay! Let's go hiking up the hill!"

And thus the both of them happily skipped up the path before them that led towards the top of the hill. As they walked through the forest path admiring the plant and animals wandering around, Link said, "It's been a while since the both of us had a walk like this."

"Yeah, it's been a while all right," YL said.

"Remember back when we were living in Hyrule, we would always go and explore unknown forests and caves together? Ah, wonderful times!"

"Let's not remember the time that you accidentally ran into the open hot springs and caused a ruckus!" YL reminded him.

Link's face turned red and growled at him, "Shut your mouth, you brat!"

-

As the two continued their way up the path, they came across a familiar person that was traveling with a group of girls and they both waved to her. "Catrina!"

Catrina turned to them and waved back saying, "Hello…"

"Who are they?" one of the girls asked him.

"They… They live in the same town as me…"

"Yeah, we're good friends," Link said. "But don't get anything wrong like we're couples of anything. Hahaha!" This made Catrina's face turn red with embarrassment.

"Oh really? I thought for a second that older guy is your boyfriend or something! Heheh!" one of her friends said teasingly.

"He's just… a normal friend…" Catrina said as her face turned bright red.

"Nah, Monstrians have different taste in beauty," Young Link told her. "For someone as good as looking as Link, she will think he's the ugliest man in the world."

Link got offended by this a bit. "Hey… So anyway… Are you guys on your way to the top of the hill too?"

"Yes, I'm on a trip with my classmates… We plan to stop by at the cabin and stay there for a night first…" Catrina replied.

"Oh yeah, we're planning to head over to that cabin and stay there for a night too. Anyway, we both still want to go take a walk around this place, so let's meet again soon!"

The girls said good-bye to Link and YL and both went their own ways. "So we're staying overnight on the hills today?" YL asked.

"Yeah, it's already close to evening and by the time we get to the top and then back down, it would be night already," Link explained to him. "We'll stay for a night at a cabin and then set off for the peak tomorrow morning. By the way, I heard that the cabin underwent reconstruction and had become popular with girls ever since."

"Sounds like a perfect place for men to go too!"

"Haha! That's funny!" Link said with a laugh and a thumb up. "So let's cheer ourselves up by singing a song on our way up! What should we sing?"

YL placed a finger on his chin and thought for a while before saying, "Let's sing the Smash Bros. Brawl main theme!"

"Do you know the lyrics?"

"I know. It starts with, 'Rob the hot dog…'"

"That was made up, wasn't it? Whatever…"

And as the two marched their way up the path, they sang out as loud as they could, "Rob the hot dog! Any booze? So this is Russle's pee! Lick my…"

Suddenly, an old man popped up in front of them and screamed at a loud voice that scared the lights out of them. "SILENCE!!!!"

The next thing they knew, they were being lectured by the old man. "Don't you know the rules of hiking?! Rule number 1: Never make loud noises when out in the woods! Think of the deer, squirrels, and cute little critters! They are all living a happy life when suddenly people like you… Blah, blah, blah…"

-

The lecture went on for several minutes and by the time the old man was done, they both felt tired and worn out from standing in one place too long. They sat down at a rock to drink some water and YL grumbled, "I hate that guy…"

"He was right in what he said though," Link told him. "We are too loud and that is undeniable. There are other people in this place, so we should watch our volume. Anyway, let's keep on going to the cabin.

After they were done resting, they got back up and continued heading for the cabin. After a few more minutes of walking, they eventually spotted a building built at a clearing. "There's the cabin!" Link said. "Finally we can go and have some rest!"

Wasting no time, the pair went to the cabin and stepped inside. The manager at the front desk greeted them and said, "Welcome to the forest cabin! You are here to stay for a night, right?"

"Yes, we are," Link told him. "Got any spare rooms?"

"I'm sorry to say that all the rooms have been taken, so you will have to share room with other people."

"That's all right. We're just staying for one night and as long as there is a room to sleep in, we're fine with that."

"Please follow me then," the manager said, and he led the way.

They walked through the hallways and Link and YL noticed that there were lots of young female customers. "What did I tell you?" Link said to YL. "This place is popular with girls!"

"Wait a minute…" YL said suddenly, "Does that mean we might have to share rooms with girls also?" They both started to imagine the manager taking them to a room that had several other beautiful girls and they had to stay there with them for a night.

"Heheh! Nice one!" Link said with a laugh. "How great must that be if it is really like you say? Every man would dream of that!"

However, reality would prove to be much crueler than they think as when the manager took them to their room, they found out that they had to share the room with three other people that do not look all that pleasing. One was a big, fat anthropomorphic hippopotamus, another was a tall, lanky hillbilly-esque guy with a bucktooth, and the last one was that same old man who lectured them earlier. A dark and moody aura appeared around both the Smashers' body when they saw their roommates.

Since they had no other choice, they had to settle down and spend a day with the three other people.

-

The rest of the day went by smoothly and soon it was time for dinner to be served. As Link was looking through his backpack for some stuffs, YL said to him, "When do we take a bath?"

"They don't have baths here unfortunately," Link told him.

"What?!" YL said in shock. "Then that means we'll have to spend a night here with those sweaty and smelly people!"

Link instantly closed his mouth and shouted at him to be quiet, and the old man lectured out loudly, "Hiking rule number 2: People must endure hardships together!"

-

They all went over to the cafeteria and got their dinner trays and Young Link went to look for a seat to sit at. He spotted Catrina and her friends dining together happily at one of the tables. "I'll go over there and sit with them," he thought. He ran over to the empty seat but suddenly a group of middle-aged women came charging forward and rammed him out of the way before taking the seats for themselves.

"This looks like a good seat," one of them said.

YL had no choice but to eat with Link at the same table as his roommates. "I hate this place…" he grumbled in his mind.

-

It was nine at night already and everyone had to go back to his or her rooms to prepare for bed as lights will be turned off once the clock struck nine.

After placing the mattresses onto the floor to turn in for the night, Link got out a pair of flashlights and handed one to YL. "Since there are no lights after nine o'clock," he explained, "you will have to use these flashlights if you want to go to toilet."

"Man, that's a lot of trouble…" YL grumbled.

Soon afterwards, the lights went off and everyone went to sleep.

-

At midnight, YL got out from his mattress and reached for his flashlight and turned it on. "Toilet…" he mumbled. He shined the flashlight around the place and saw the hippo drooling disgustingly as he slept. "Ugh… This guy is scary…"

He got up from his mattress and carefully made his way to the door without trying to step on anyone. But suddenly, the hippo turned in his sleep and swung his arm into his legs and caused YL to fall to the side. He landed his feet onto the old man's face before jumping over to the hippo and stomping him on the cheek and then finally bouncing onto the hillbilly's face. The three woke up in rage and YL zoomed right back onto his mattress and pretended to be asleep.

"Who stepped on me?!" the hippo shouted.

"It wasn't me!" the hillbilly claimed.

"Rule number 3: Sleep quietly!" the old man yelled.

-

When the three went back to sleep, YL got back up again and made it out of the room with no trouble this time. He walked down the dark hallway and used the flashlight to guide him around. "Where's the toilet?" he wondered. "Ah, there it is!"

As he approached the toilet, a middle-aged fat lady stepped out from there and because of her half-awake face combined with the light of flashlight shining onto her face; she looked very creepy, so YL screamed out loud, "A BIG FAT GHOST!!!!"

The fat lady immediately woke up screaming, "GHOST?!?!? WHERE?!?"

At the same time, Catrina came walking up from behind because she wanted to use the toilet too, but the fat lady accidentally bumped into her so hard that she fell onto the floor and her body broke in half from the waist. Another person who appeared from behind saw this and screamed, "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! SOMONE GOT CUT IN HALF!!!"

Soon, everyone in the cabin woke up and there was chaos.

"What happened?!"

"Did fire occur?!"

"Fire!"

"Run for your lives! Get the water!"

"Murder!!"

-

The next morning, Link and Young Link left the cabin immediately after having their breakfast and everyone was giving them glares that seem unkind. "Everyone's staring at us…" YL said.

"Shut up and get moving…" Link grumbled.

-

The duo continued their way up the hill and as they were near the peak, they decided to stop for another rest. "Let's rest and then head for the top in one go next," Link said. "Phew… Time for some snacks…"

"I want to go and explore the place for a bit," YL said.

"Be careful and in case you can't find me, try meeting up together at the peak."

"Okay." And then YL went off into the woods.

As Link started to relax himself, he noticed the old man passing by and his head was hurting, so he reached into his backpack and got out some aspirin for the old man. "If your head hurts, try this."

The old man gladly accepted the aspirin from him and bowed down politely. "Rule number 4: If someone offers you help, remember to thanks him or her."

-

"Anything cool to look at?" YL wondered. He then spotted a beetle crawling up a tree trunk and decided to catch it. Quietly sneaking towards the tree the beetle was on, he tossed himself forward when he was near but the beetle immediately flew away and he quickly stopped just short of the tree to avoid ramming into it. "Oh man…"

He sighed and shrugged and decided to return to Link when noticed something peculiar. There was something like an antenna sticking out from behind the bush and he quietly tiptoed his way over there. When near, he quickly snatched the antenna and pulled it up and the thing cried in panic at being caught. "HELP ME!!! SPARE ME!!! YOU CAN HAVE MY MONEY!!!! I HAVE WIFE AND CHILDREN WAITING BACK HOME FOR ME!

"Captain Olimar?!" YL said.

Indeed, it was Captain Olimar that he had caught actually. "Oh, it's you!" Olimar said.

"Sorry for grabbing you like this suddenly…"

"That's all right…"

The both of them settled down together at a rock and YL asked him, "So what are you doing here?"

"I came here for a nature walk as well as taking pictures of nature," Olimar told him. "I also heard that the corn mill beetle exists here."

"Corn mill beetle?"

"Yes! I once met a photographer who had caught it on the camera. It is a beetle with a yellow body like a corn and a tiny corn stalk grows out of its head."

"I heard rumors of that too, but don't know if it is true."

"Therefore I came here to look for the corn mill beetle to prove its existence. Do you want to help me?"

"Okay, as long as it won't take too long."

They got up and started searching all over the place for the beetle, and as they search, they unknowingly travelled upwards and made their way closer and closer to the peak.

The search went in vain for several minutes, and just as they were going to give up, YL looked down a cliff and saw something yellow on a bush that was growing at the side of the cliff. He called Olimar over and they both looked closely and believed that they must have found the corn mill beetle. "Is that it?" YL asked.

"I don't have any telescopes or binoculars to see clearly, but looking at its shape and color, I'm sure that is the one!" Olimar said. "We have found it at last!"

"C'mon! Let's go catch it!" YL suggested. Placing his backpack onto the ground, he slowly climbed down the cliff and made his way to the bush.

"Hey! Be careful! You should tie a rope around you first!" Olimar told him.

"Don't worry; I can make it through no problem," YL claimed. After some careful climbing and tiptoeing, he finally approached the bush and walked up close to the gold beetle, but then he was dismayed to learn what it actually is. It was in fact a yellow with a shape like that of a beetle's. "Um…"

"Well?" Olimar called out to him, and YL shook his head. "Oh, I see… It's not a beetle, is it? I had some doubts, and it turned out right…"

YL started to climb back up but suddenly the rock under his feet gave way and he lost his step and fell down. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"OH NO!!!!" Olimar screamed as his eyes bulged out.

YL was unable to grab onto anything and fell all the way down. Then there happened to be a branch out from the side of the cliff and YL grabbed onto it as he fell. Like a catapult, the branch swung back up when it was pulled down far enough and YL was shot back into the air and went pass Olimar. "Whoa!"

"Young Link!" he gasped. He quickly grabbed his backpack and headed for the direction of the peak.

-

Meanwhile, Link finally made his way to the top of the hill and he marveled at the wonderful sight that he saw there. "Wow! What a sight! I'm glad to be here at last! But where's Young Link by the way?"

Suddenly, YL came flying up in front of him and he fell back down onto the ground. "What the?! Young Link!" Link gasped. "How did you fly up from there?!"

YL was still trembling when he got up and he said, "I'd… rather… not talk… about it…"

"And where's your backpack?"

Olimar then came running up to the place and panted heavily saying, "Young Link… Are you all right?"

"Hey, you're Captain Olimar! What are you doing here?"

-

Soon, many people have reached the peak and were watching the beautiful scenery from up here. As evening approached, Link and Young Link made their way back to the bottom of the hill to get ready to take the train back to Onett.

They took a seat at branch to relax first and YL said, "This is pretty fun experience!"

"Yeah, it is," Link said. "I wonder if Ganondorf is still mad at me by the way…"

Soon, they got back up and went into the train station. Suddenly something shiny flew across the sky and towards the setting sun. It was a beetle with a yellow exoskeleton and there was a tiny corn stalk growing out of its head.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER


	8. Dedede at the Ski Resort

**Chapter 8  
Dedede at the Ski Resort**

**

* * *

  
**

Iceberg…

As generic as the name may sound, it is a place in Dream Land that is winter all year long, thus making it the paradise for snow lovers, and it so happened that a ski resort is opened at this place for people to enjoy their stays.

A grand limousine pulled to the parking area and took an empty spot. Once the engine turned off, the door opened and the Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos that were inside immediately came running out and ran towards the snow shouting joyfully.

A few seconds later, the door slammed open and Dedede stormed out the car shouting, "Hey! The driver was supposed to open the door for me, not just run off and play!"

Meta-Knight came out from the other side of the car and said, "Calm down, you majesty. This is the first time they get to come here and relax. It would be obvious that they charge straight ahead for the fun."

"Even if that is the case, they shouldn't forget who they are serving in the first place! C'mon, let's go to the hotel. You did reserve a room for me in that place, did you?"

"Everything is done as you commanded, your majesty," MK said, and then he led the way while Dedede shouted for his men to get the suitcases and follow along.

-

Within the resort area, the citizens of Dream Land were having a great time for themselves. They enjoyed playing in the snow, skiing, snowboarding, and skating. It was a very happy and fun place indeed. "Looks like this place will be very enjoyable for a king like me," Dedede said with a smile. He looked around and then noticed a very familiar pink puffball. "Hey, is that not Kirby?"

MK turned to look at who Dedede was pointing and said, "Yes, that is Kirby indeed."

Kirby was building a snowman with some animal friends and when he noticed Dedede, he turned to him and said, "Hello! Nice to meet you!"

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Eagleland?" Dedede asked him.

"It's summer there currently, and in order to beat the heat, I took a warp star and came all the way here myself for some relaxation."

"Okay… Enjoy yourself, dyeheheh!" And Dedede continued on his way towards the hotel.

-

At the hotel, MK climbed up onto the front desk and said to the manager, "We reserved at this hotel under the name Dedede."

"Dedede, is it?" the manager said as he flipped through the pages on his book. "Ah, I see! Here it is, Dididi. Your room number is 301. The bellboy will take you there."

The bellboy then led the way while the king and his men followed suit. They made it to the third floor and the bellboy showed them their room, but when Dedede saw that it was a normal hotel room, he said, "Wait a minute! This is supposed to be the room that I am living in?! I'm a king! I should be living in a royal suite!"

"But this is your room, sir," the bellboy said.

"There must be something wrong! I'm going to complain with your manager!"

Dedede went back to the manager and told him this, and the manager looked through the book again and then said, "I apologize, your majesty. I have mistaken you for someone else. It is very similar to another customer named Dididi and I mistook you for him!"

"Be more careful next time!" Dedede grumbled.

After this was resolved, Dedede was taken to the royal suite and he was very pleased with his new and actual room. "Ah! That's more like it!" he said.

"Any more orders, sir?" one of the Waddle Dees asked him.

"Go and enjoy yourselves," Dedede said to them.

"Yay!" His men instantly dropped the luggage onto the floor and ran out of the room like overactive children.

"Hey! Put my bags onto the floor more properly next time!"

-

Soon afterwards, Dedede went out to enjoy in the snow. He saw Kirby and his animal friends building a snowman and he suddenly hatched an evil plot in his mind. "Dyeheheh! I'm going to play some nasty tricks on them!" Dedede said while rubbing his hands together.

-

"So when are you going to go back?" Rick asked Kirby while adding extra snow to the snowman.

"I plan to leave at the end of the day," Kirby said. "The warp star travels at a super fast speed, so I can reach home in about thirty minutes."

Just as they were about to complete the snowman, Dedede suddenly came zooming into it on a sled and crashed the snowman into pieces and Kirby and his friends fell onto their backs in shock. Dedede turned around and laughed at them and Kirby angrily said, "You jerk! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Having fun! Build a snowman somewhere else!" Dedede said mockingly, and then he picked up the sled and ran off.

"That jerk!" Kirby growled.

"He thinks he can do all these just because he's a king…" Rick said.

They started to build another snowman but just as they were about to complete it the second time, Dedede came crashing into it on his sled and destroyed the snowman. "HEY!!!" Kirby shouted, but Dedede just stuck out his tongue and then ran off. "This settles it! I'm going to teach him a lesson!"

-

"Dyeheheh! This is too fun!" Dedede said as he carried his sled up a mound of snow. He looked down from the top and saw Kirby and his friends building another snowman, and he decided to mess with them again. "I'll keep on tearing down their snowmen! Dyeheheh!" And thus he sat down onto his sled and zoomed straight down it.

Kirby and his friends quickly got out of the way when Dedede approached, and the king zoomed at speed and crashed right into the snowman.

CRASH!

The sled was shattered into pieces and the king was sitting on the snow with a bruised face and in front of him was the snowman which had a large rock hidden inside its body. As stars circled around the king's head, Kirby came up to him and said, "That's what you get for messing with us!"

Kirby's group walked away laughing that they got back at the king, but Dedede shook his head back to sense and angrily glared at them. "I'll show you not to mess with the king!" he growled. He rolled a snowball in his hand and then hurled it at Kirby, hitting him in the back.

"Hey!" Kirby turned around and made a snowball before throwing it at him, and thus the both of them began their snowball fight.

Kirby's friends decided to join the fun so they all made snowballs and threw it at the king, and because of their combined effort, the king was overwhelmed by their large number of snowballs and kept on getting hit all over the body. Dedede shook some snow off his face and said, "I'm angry now! Take this!" He whipped out his hammer seemingly out of nowhere and its back opened to reveal its engine. The engine charged up and he delivered a golf swing into the snow and sent a large mass of snow flying in their direction.

"Watch out!" Kirby cried. They tried to run but the mass of snow fell on top of them and buried them before they could run.

SPLOT!

"Dyeheheheh! Now you know why I am the king!" Dedede said happily, and then he turned to leave while humming his own theme loudly.

Kirby and his friends popped their heads out of the snow and then crawled out it. "I'm going to get back at him!" Kirby said. He quickly build a snow mound as fast as he could and then got onto the top of it with a snowball in his hand and then let it roll down the mound. Though the mound wasn't very high, it still managed to build up a momentum enough for it to roll across the plain surface very fast, and like all snowballs, its size gradually became bigger as it rolled forward.

Dedede was still humming and pacing happily when he suddenly heard a rumbling sound. He turned around and before he had the chance to even open his mouth to scream, the snowball crashed into him. "DYEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!!!!"

"Have fun rolling!" Kirby shouted out loud while waving to him.

-

Meta-Knight and his own group of fighters, the Meta-Knights (how creative can this name get?), were walking towards the cable seats when they heard a rumbling sound and saw a large snowball rolling towards them. Holding his snowboard like a sword, MK attacked and slashed the snowball when it was near and the snowball broke down into pieces, revealing the king in the center, much to MK's surprise. "Your majesty! What were you doing inside the snowball?"

Dedede got up and growled, "I'm going to clobber that Kirby…"

"Oh, so you were having fun with Kirby. He sure is a playful fellow, isn't he? King, there appears to be a snowboarding contest and I plan to join it and see how good I am."

"Suit yourself," Dedede said as he got up and shook the snow off his clothes.

"I will try to win a trophy and honor you," MK said before leaving with his cohorts.

Dedede decided to forget about Kirby and looked at the large mountain before him. "I think I'll go up there and have a good sightseeing."

He went up to the cable seats and took a seat with a couple of other Waddle Dees, but the moment he sat down, the seat broke apart and they all crashed onto the snow. "What the?!" Dedede gasped.

"Overload!" the controller of the cable yelled out.

Afterwards, Dedede took a whole seat for himself afterwards because if someone else were to sit with him, it would result in an overload.

-

After reaching the top of the mountain, Dedede got off and looked around the place and saw that it was a great view. After all, it was high up on a mountain and view are without doubt the most beautiful when you are up high. "Nice view here!" he said. He noticed that there were many people with snowboards here and they were sliding down the mountain while performing many tricks and stunts. "So there is a snowboarding contest after all. If I have some skills in snowboarding, I would try it out."

Suddenly, he realized that he had forgotten to bring something along with him when he came up. "Wait a minute! I forgot to bring something used for sliding down the mountain!" He thought of the idea of going back to the cable, but then he thought this would make him look like a fool. "I must find some other way to make it down the mountain!"

He looked around the place and then saw a wooden board on the snow, so he picked it up and saw that it was a sign that wrote: _Ski carefully_.

"Maybe I can use this as a sled and slide down," he thought to himself. He then walked up to the edge of the mountain and then placed the sign on the snow and then carefully stepped onto it.

Right as he was going to sit down, Kirby suddenly showed up from behind and gave him a pat to the back. "Hey! What's up? Sorry if I went a bit too rough on you back there."

But this pat was a bit too strong and Dedede was pushed off the edge along with the sign and he screamed at the top of his voice as he slid down the slope uncontrollably. "DYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!!"

"Oops…"

Dedede flailed his arms around in panic and continued screaming at the top of his voice as he went down the slope really fast with no control; therefore he went around in wavy and unpredictable paths. There were obstacles such as poles and rocks on the way down, but amazingly, Dedede turned and curved around them and managed to avoid running into any obstacles. Whether this was skill or luck was questionable, but the onlookers were all amazed at how well he was avoiding everything. "Wow! That guy is good!" they exclaimed.

As he got closer and closer to the bottom, there was a half pipe where snowboarders could use for performing tricks. Dedede slid straight into the half pipe and started jumping into the air over and over and performed various spins and acrobatic flips as he slid up the sides of the pipe. By this time, Dedede had run out of power to scream and he wasn't even conscious anymore. His whole body was basically flailing around on top of the sign and it was amazing how he never fell off it.

After making it through the half pipe, he went through the finish line and several people such as reporters immediately crowded around the unconscious king who wetted his pants.

"Wow! The king of Dream Land is one heck of a snowboarder!"

"Amazing! How long did it take for you practice?"

"I've never seen such awesome skills in my life!"

-

A few hours later, Dedede opened his eyes and found himself lying down on bed in his suite. Meta-Knight and his men were all gathered around him and they were relieved that their king had awakened at last. "Your majesty! You had me worried!" MK said.

"Wow! I didn't know you were so good at snowboarding!" Blade Knight said. "You totally amazed me!"

"And guess what? You won first prize for your amazing skills!" Sword Knight said, carrying over a golden trophy to him.

Dedede sat up and held the trophy in his hand and said in confusion, "What happened? What have I been doing…? Where did this come from?"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER


	9. Diddy Loses His Memory

**SBS Time!  
Mystery-guy: **How does Crocodile know about the Armageddon and that there is an ancient writing about it in Digital Desert and all?  
**Game2002: **Information on the Armageddon is not widely known because it is kept secret by the government, but because the 7 Armed Seas is a part of the government and Crocodile was one at that time, he had access to information that only the government knows and so he knew all this.

**Chapter 9  
Diddy Loses His Memory**

**

* * *

  
**

Somewhere in Onett, a guy and a girl were sitting on a grassy slope and the guy was trying his best to propose a marriage to the girl, but he was scared to do so. "What did you want to say to me?" the girl asked him.

The guy said to himself in his mind, "I must propose to her today! Bring out all my courage! I can do it!" With his face turning bright red, he turned to the girl and took a deep breath before opening his mouth to say something. "Please… Will you please…?"

Suddenly, Diddy came sliding down the grassy slope on a cardboard and was in a crouched position with his butt facing that guy, and for whatever reason, this caused the guy to be carried off into saying something else to the girl, "Show me your ass?"

Instantly, the girl's face turned bright red and she yelled, "What did you say?!"

The guy closed his hands over his mouth and gasped, "What did I just say?!"

The girl angrily stood up and began to walk away. "I've got business to do, so good-bye for today!"

"No! Don't go!" the guy cried, but the girl left before he could do anything and he began weeping sadly to himself while Diddy walked up to him with the cardboard under his arm.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

The guy turned to him with a face full of tears and said, "Next time don't show me your butt while sliding down the slope…" And then he got up and walked away sadly.

"Weirdo…" Diddy mumbled under his breath, and then he went to the top of the slope to slide down for fun again. "Weeeee!" But he accidentally slid into a small rock towards the bottom and flew forward and banged his head onto the top of another rock, and then he passed out on the grass afterwards.

A short while later, he got back up again he shook his head and said, "Uh? Who am I? What am I doing here?"

-

Zelda was walking across the top of the grassy slope carrying bags of grocery in her hand when she saw Diddy coming up the slope in the distance, and thus she waved to him saying, "Diddy!"

Diddy walked in her direction while scratching his head and saying to himself, "Hmmm… Strange… How come I don't remember who I am? I vaguely remember that I am someone famous like Brad Pitt… Who am I exactly?"

Zelda kept on calling him but Diddy walked past her without even noticing her, and thus Zelda grabbed him by the back of his shirt and said, "Are you listening to me when I called you? It's getting late already, so let's go home."

Diddy turned to her and asked, "Who are you?"

"Stop playing with me already and let's go home."

"Go home? To your home? Why should I go with you?"

"You live with us, don't you?"

"What? I live with you? Does that mean you are my mother? But I thought my mother is Jolin!"

**Note: That's a well known Taiwanese celebrity.**

Question marks appeared all over Zelda's head when she heard this, but she said to him, "All right, enough joking and let's go!" She grabbed him by his shirt to pull him along, but Diddy cried and tried to run away.

"Help me! Someone wants to abduct me! Help!!" he cried.

Zelda started to develop a worried feeling when she saw him acting strangely. "Diddy… You're acting strange as if you're…"

-

Soon Diddy was brought back to Smash Mansion and word of this spread to all the Smashers, except for Dr. Mario and Mewtwo who both were strangely enough absent.

"What?! Diddy lost his memory?!" DK gasped in shock.

"He didn't recognize me and kept on saying strange things about his identity," Zelda explained. "So I guess this is the case with him…"

"That's bad… Has he forgotten who we all are?" Pikachu said.

DK bent down next to his nephew and pointed to himself saying, "Do you remember me? I'm your uncle Donkey Kong!"

"Nice to meet you!" Diddy said as he bowed down politely, and DK did the same thing.

"Again, I said I'm your uncle," DK said again. "Do you remember me?"

Diddy twitched an eyebrow and placed on finger on his head saying, "But if I remember correctly… My uncle is supposed to be much larger and is well known for standing on top of a skyscraper with a beautiful woman in his hand."

"Since when did you have family relations with King Kong…?" G&W asked.

DK grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him rapidly saying, "You must remember me! Try to remember!"

"Let go of me! Sexual harassment!" Diddy cried, and thus DK quickly let him go.

"Don't do eet theez way," Mario said to DK while giving him a pat on the shoulder. "We should-a treat-a him nicer and try to make-a him remember things more slowly."

"Let's try reminding him of all the things that he has seen and done," Fox suggested. "Maybe he'll remember something that way."

Link then said to Diddy, "Do you remember how you used to describe Ganondorf? You know; like big nose and charred skin hobo who transforms into a fat greasy porkchop…"

Suddenly, Ganondorf grabbed Link by the neck and began strangling him while the others tried to calm him down. "YOU MADE UP CHARRED SKIN HOBO WHO TRANSFORMS INTO A FAT GREASY PORKCHOP YOURSELF, DIDN'T YOU?!?

"Somehow… this looks familiar..." Diddy said while watching the two of them fight.

Luigi tapped him on the shoulder to grab his attention and said to him, "Remember that this is your favorite action?" Luigi then turned around and slapped his butt over and over while jumping left to right with rhythm. "You like to taunt people in this method, don't you?"

Diddy then made a sick face as if he was throwing up and said, "You're gross…"

This made tears flow down from Luigi's eyes. "I was just trying to help…"

"I know! Let's show him around the mansion and see if he does remember everything," Ness suggested, so the kids took Diddy out of the living room and brought him up to the second floor.

"Looks like this is going to be a long day…" Samus said.

"Where's Dr. Mario by the way?" Marth asked. "He should know how to deal with this sort of thing."

"He's called to work at a hospital in Threed and might be gone for a couple of days," Peach told him.

"And where's Mewtwo? Maybe he can do something…"

"He went on another one of his journey to enlighten himself or something like that," Ganondorf told him after giving Link some major beating. "He said he'll back in a few days."

-

The kids took him to their room and showed him the mess that was inside and Ness said, "Does this room remind you of anything?"

"What a mess… Don't you guys here ever clean up your room?" Diddy asked.

"Half of the time you are the one responsible for this mess, you know…?" Young Link reminded him.

"Are you sure? But I remember that I am a good boy who always picks up toys, clean the room, sleep early and wake up early, and practice the violin."

"You're nothing like that at all…"

"Something tells me he also lost his sanity and not only his memory…" Popo said.

"Maybe this should do!" Ness went to the TV and turned it on and switched to the channel that was currently broadcasting Master Bate. "This is Master Bate, one of your favorite superhero shows! Do you remember anything now?"

"Hmmm… But I remember that my favorite TV show is…" Diddy took the remote from him and switched to a channel that was broadcasting soap opera. "This is my favorite show!"

-

Meanwhile, Mario was on the phone contacting Dr. Mario to tell him about this. "So that-a eez da problem."

"I see… I'm not the best when it comes to neurology apparently," Dr. Mario said. "But try to remind him of everything that he knows and see if he remembers anything. Go visit a neurologist if you have to."

"Do you think-a that-a hitting him on da head-a will do?"

"I wouldn't exactly recommend that. It may be true that he lost his memory from hitting his head, but that doesn't guarantee he will regain his memory if he gets hit again. In fact, it might make things worse such as giving him brain damage and turning him into a vegetable."

Parry, who was perched on his perch nearby, heard this and gasped, "He will turn into a vegetable?!" And he imagined Diddy changing into a carrot.

"Okay… We'll do as you say… Good-a luck with your work-a," Mario said before ending the call. Just as he was about to leave, the phone rang and he picked it up, "Hello? No… Theez eez not-a Pizza Palace…"

-

The next day, Diddy's memory had not recovered a bit, so they decided that he should go to the hospital and visit the neurologist for suggestions.

Mario and DK took him to the hospital together and Diddy asked, "What is this place?"

"Theez eez da hospital," Mario replied.

"I see… So which one of you is pregnant?"

"Um… Nobody eez pregnant…"

"We're here to heal your memory," DK explained to him.

"I see… I hope I can finally make sure if Hulk Hogan is my father or not," Diddy said as he entered through the entrance.

-

After a bit of waiting at the waiting room, the three of them went into the doctor's room for the checkup. "Hello…" the doctor said. "My name is… Um…" He turned to his nurse and asked her, "What is my name again?"

"Dr. Forgetty," the nurse reminded him.

"Ah yes! My name is Dr. Forgetty, and I am… in charge of handling pregnancy."

"You're a neurologist, doctor," the nurse reminded him.

"Ah yes! Got it wrong! So what seems to be the problem?"

Mario explained to the doctor, "Our friend-a here hit his head-a somewhere and lost-a heez memory."

"I see… Something that happens a lot in movies and books… Okay, let us begin with a…" Dr. Forgetty turned to his nurse and asked her, "What do you call that again?"

"CAT scan, doctor," the nurse told him.

"Ah yes! Let's perform the CAT scan first!"

-

Diddy was then taken to a room with a large dome-shaped machine and he was told to lie down onto a board and was then bound. "You're not going to torture me, are you?" Diddy asked, "Like hitting me with a whip or something while you are dressed in a skimpy costume?"

"Don't worry… We don't do things like that here…" the nurse told him with an embarrassed expression.

"Will it hurt?"

"Not a bit. You're basically taking a photograph."

"So do I have to smile?"

"Your choice…"

-

After the CAT scan was done, Dr. Forgetty looked through the photos of Diddy's brain while the three Smashers waited for a reply. "How is it, doctor?" DK asked.

"Oh no!" the doctor gasped all of a sudden.

This frightened both Mario and DK and Mario asked, "What-a happened?! Eez eet serious?!"

"I've got the wrong photos," Dr. Forgetty said, showing them the photos of someone else's brain, and they both fell forward because of it.

"The doctor likes to play jokes," the nurse said with a smile.

After the doctor looked through the correct photos this time, he said to them, "So about your monkey friend… What was wrong with him again?"

"He lost his memory," the nurse reminded him.

"Ah yes! Anyway, this isn't anything serious," Dr. Forgetty said to the Smashers.

"Not anything silly?" DK said curiously, obviously mishearing what was said.

"That's-a good-a to hear!" Mario said with a sigh of relief since he heard correctly.

"His memory will return by itself slowly and little by little," the doctor continued. "You can trust me on that!"

-

They retuned home and reported the checkup results to the others and they were all relieved that it was nothing serious. "That's good to hear," Zelda said. "At least we know there will still be hope for him to be cured."

"But-a da checkup fee eez quite-a expensive," Mario said. "Despite-a our big mansion, we're not-a exactly that-a rich, you know. I wonda where we can get-a money?"

When he heard the word money, Diddy suddenly remembered something and ran in the direction of the book room. "If I remember correctly…"

When Peach saw him running towards the book room, she became shocked and said, "Wait a minute… Does he mean that?!" She quickly followed him into the book room and everyone was curious what happened.

By the time Peach ran into the book room, she saw Diddy pulling out an envelope from between several books placed near the top of the bookshelf and Peach screamed for him to stop fast. "Here it is!" Diddy said.

The others came rushing in and realized what it was. "So you've been hiding money for your own private use all along?!" Zelda said in surprise.

DK took the envelope from Diddy and looked inside and counted the amount. "Wow! There's at least 5000 dollars inside!"

Diddy went up to Peach, who was crying, and said to her, "What was that called again? Pirate money?"

"It's private money…" she replied to him. "Why of all things to remember, it has to be this…?"

-

The next day, the kids all took Diddy to the park to try and bring back his memory. "Do you remember how you use to play in this place?" Young Link said to him. "You always play stuffs like this." Then YL ran to the nearest tree and climbed it up and then started jumping from branch to branch and hung upside down like a real monkey and even made sounds like one. He went back to Diddy and said, "Do you remember anything?"

Diddy turned to the others and said, "Is this guy all right?"

"Not me! You're the one who always does that!" YL yelled at him with a red face.

"We always played kids' game here, do you remember?" Nana asked Diddy.

"You mean games like swallowing fire and throwing knives?" Diddy asked.

"No, not those… I mean games that children play!"

"Children version of swallowing fire and throwing knives?"

"…"

"Man, how are we going to make him remember everything?" Ness said, placing his palm on his forehead.

"Looks like this will be tougher than we think…" Popo said.

"Hey, isn't that Ms. Catrina?" Pit asked, pointing behind him. Popo turned around and saw a girl from behind, but from the hairstyle, he could tell that it was Catrina.

"Oh yeah!" Popo then turned to Diddy and said to him, "Do you remember her? You always liked to jump onto her from behind and pull off her head for fun."

"What?" Diddy said in confusion.

"If you can't remember, I'll show you what you usually do!" Popo ran up to Catrina and leaped onto her from behind and pushed her forward onto the ground and began yanking her by the head to try and pull it off.

"Ya! What are you doing?!" Catrina cried.

"The head sure comes off harder today!" Popo cried.

Catrina managed to get Popo off her back and then turned to face him, and he realized that he got the wrong person as this girl wore eyeglasses and had freckles. "Are you raping me or what?!" she screamed.

"Oops… Wrong person…"

A police officer happened to be passing by when he heard the word rape and he instantly ran forward to see what was going on. "Did I just hear rape? Nobody move!"

"Police! This kid tried to rape me from behind!" the girl said to him.

"Wait! I can explain everything!" Popo cried. While the kids tried to explain the whole situation to the police, Diddy went off on his own.

"These people are crazy… I'm going to get brain damage if I stay with them any longer… I better leave…" he said as he ran off.

-

We're back again at the same grassy slope where the same guy and girl from that day were. Once again, the guy was trying to propose to the girl. Even though the girl already knew that the guy wanted to propose to her, she still wished that he would speak it out himself. "So what was it you want to say to me?" the girl asked.

"I must tell her about this today no matter what!" the guy said in his mind, and he turned to girl and started to open the mouth.

"Say it! I know you can say it!" the girl said in her mind.

"I… I…" the guy said. "I like pie!"

"Oh really? Me too!" the girl replied with a laugh, but then the both of them let out a sigh of disappointment afterwards.

"Still won't do…" he cried silently.

Diddy came walking by and when he saw that guy, he thought, "He looks familiar…" He walked up to that guy and asked him, "Are you the husband of that girl?"

The couple's face turned red with embarrassment when they heard the question and the guy said, "No, we're not married yet, but I plan to tell her that I want to marry her today." He was suddenly shocked at what he just said, but the girl, on the other hand, was crying with tears of happiness.

"You finally said it!" she said happily. "You finally said it!" Out of happiness, she tossed herself onto the guy to hug him and accidentally pushed him back, and the guy bumped into Diddy and made him slide down the slope.

"Whoa!" Diddy slid down headfirst and banged his head onto a rock and then passed out. The couple was shock and quickly ran down to tend to him.

"Are you all right?" the guy asked.

Diddy shook his head and looked at that guy and said, "I remember now! You're the weirdo from that day!"

"Looks like you're all right," the guy said with a sigh of relief. He then got up with his girlfriend and as they both held hands together and walked away, the guy waved good-bye to Diddy saying, "Thank you so much for bringing us together! Thank you so much!"

"Good-bye, even though I have no idea what's going on!" Diddy said. After they left, Diddy placed a finger on his head for a while and then said. "My memory is back! I remember who I am at last! Yahoo! I can't wait to tell the others about it!"

He jumped up and down happily and rejoiced at the fact that his memory had returned and thus he ran to where the other Smashers were to tell them the good news.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

The next chapter will be the final chapter, and it's going to very unique and different from the others. Just see for yourself!


	10. The Final One Shots

In this chapter, there will be many short stories instead of just one. All these stories are unrelated to each other, so this is a smart way of trying to put in as many one shots as possible without dragging for too many chapters.

**Chapter 10  
The Final One-Shots**

**

* * *

  
**

Toon Link was busy digging for gold in his nose if you know what I mean. Sticking both fingers at once into his nostrils, he managed to dig out too boogers, and out of boredom, he began juggling those two boogers using his fingers.

"Hey brother! Come look at this!" Aryll said, patting him in the back.

"Whoa!" TL got startled by this and then he realized that the two boogers on his fingers were gone. "Uh?"

"What's wrong? Looking for something?" Aryll asked him. TL turned around and to his horror; he saw those two boogers stuck onto her face, one on the right cheek and the other on the forehead.

"Nothing…" he claimed nervously.

* * *

Link was busy digging through the old stuffs in the attic when Samus came in. "What are you looking for?" she asked.

"Young Link needed to bring some old stuff that he used as a kid to school for show-and-tell, so I'm looking things up for him," he replied.

As Link searched, Samus noticed a trampoline at the side and said, "Hey, this thing's been stored here for quite a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, and nobody uses it anymore anyway," Link said without turning around.

"I wonder if it still works." Samus then jumped onto the trampoline and began bouncing up and down on it. "Heh! It's still very bouncy!" She bounced on it harder and harder and occasionally did acrobatic flips. She landed onto the trampoline one more time and pressed down as hard as she could before leaping up with full force.

CRASH!

"Wha?!" Link was shocked by the crash and turned around to see Samus's lower torso dangling from the ceiling, stuck. "What the…?"

* * *

Catrina was walking through the park while reading a romance novel about a princess and prince. "How I love to be the princess," she said to herself. "It's so romantic…" She daydreamed to herself as a beautiful prince and then there's a really ugly (very beautiful according to Monstrians) coming to meet her on a white horse.

"Hey Catrina!" Popo called out to her.

She turned to him and asked, "What is it?"

"We need your help," he said. "We're practicing for a skit to perform at school, and Nana is supposed to play the role of the princess, but she's not here. Can you please be her substitute for a while?"

"I love to!" she said happily, thinking that there is a chance for her to be a princess, even if it's a skit.

"Okay, here's the script."

-

"For the tragic final scene!" a classmate of Popo said. "The prince finds the kidnapped princess at last, but he is too late. The princess had already been killed and cut into pieces by the evil warlock!"

On the ground, you see that Catrina was broken down limb by limb. "This wasn't what I had in mind…" she grumbled in her mind.

* * *

"Hey Lilina!" Roy said to his wife while showing him a very odd-looking shirt. "Look what I ordered from the tailor!"

"What's this?" Lilina asked. It was a shirt with two openings for the head.

"It's a couple's shirt!" he explained. The couples wear this shirt together so they can always be with each other no matter where they go! Want to try it?"

Under Roy's suggestion, they both put on the couple's shirt and after they were done putting it up, it gave people the impression that they were Siamese twins. "Heheh! It fits us perfectly!" Roy said.

"Oh, this is embarrassing," Lilina said with a smile.

"Let's go to the department store together, what do you say? That will let the people know how much we love each other!"

-

At the department store, Roy found himself standing outside the public restroom topless. His servant who went for a stroll by himself earlier came back and asked him, "What are you doing, your majesty?"

"Lilina's in the bathroom…" he replied.

* * *

Dedede went to his bed to put an end to the day. "I hope I have a great dream tonight!"

That night, he dreamed that a monster was attacking the castle but then Kirby showed up to save the day. Dedede was grateful towards him and instantly proclaimed Kirby the new king.

-

The next day, Meta-Knight went to the dining room and noticed that Dedede was looking very down. "What is the matter, king?" he asked.

"Is the Fountain of Dreams broken or anything…?" he asked.

"No, it is perfectly fine. Why do you ask this?"

"Then explain why I had a horrible nightmare where I made Kirby the king of Dream Land…"

* * *

The kids were watching TV show about a magical girl named Mariko and she had psychic powers. "Mariko is so cute!" Popo commented.

"This show is supposed to be for girls," Nana said.

"Well, there are fanservice, so it makes you wonder if this show is also intended for boys," Ness said.

DING DONG

Peach went up to the door to open it and saw that it was a special delivery. Mewtwo instantly came down from the stairs and took the package himself. "This is mine," he said, and then after stamping the paper for the deliveryman, he took the package upstairs.

"I wonder what he ordered," Peach wondered.

-

Parry was flying around the outside of the mansion and when he flew past the window of Mewtwo's room, he saw the psychic Pokemon inside cosplaying as Mariko the Magical Girl. "I will smite down evil with my psychic powers!" he said to himself in a somewhat girly voice. The package that he received earlier was on the floor next to him, so you should know what he ordered.

"Everyone has his or her own soft sides, I think…" Parry thought.

* * *

Mari was sitting on a blanket that she laid down somewhere in the park and her doll Chuck was in front of her was another doll. She grabbed that doll by the head and moved it close to a miniature table and said, "My love, I am home."

She then held Chuck and said, "Why are you home so late, my wife?"

By now, you should know that she is playing house with her stuffed dolls. Moving her hand to the other doll, she said, "I went out to meet my friends."

"Don't lie to me!" Chuck said. Of course, it's not actually the doll speaking but actually her, but I'm not bringing this up again. "I saw everything! You went out with another man!"

"What? You saw it?!" the other doll gasped. "Fine then! I'll tell you the truth! I've been with him for quite a while and I have enough of you already! I demand a divorce!"

"How dare you betray me?! I'm going to kill you!" Mari then held up Chuck and used her oversoul to fire bullets and shot the other doll into smithereens.

BANG BANG BANG!!!

Meanwhile, Nana and Macchi were standing at the side when they saw this. "I don't want to imagine playing a game of house using real people and not dolls with her…" Nana said.

"I agree…" Macchi said with a nod.

* * *

Yoshi saw a bread on a table and licked his lips, but then Falco appeared in front of the bread saying, "Hands off my bread!"

Yoshi grumbled and then walked away. Falco was going to eat the bread but then he felt like using the bathroom. Fearing that Yoshi might come get the bread again, he put the bread into a jar that had a special password lock. He set a password that only he knows and then left, and then Yoshi appeared again with an evil grin.

-

Falco returned to the jar after finishing his business and opened up the jar, but gasped in horror. "A secret passage?!"

* * *

The Smashers were invited by Priscilla to the theater to see a performance that she was going to take part in, and they also had special permission to go to the backstage and visit her. When they went inside, they saw her resting her head on the table and she looked very down. "What's-a wrong?" Mario asked.

"She's pretty nervous about the performance," the person helping her with the make-up said.

Priscilla got up and looked at the Smashers and said, "Oh, you guys are here! Hope you enjoy my performance!"

"Don't feel so nervous!" Luigi said to him. "If you try your best, you will not fail!"

The moment she heard the word fail, she instantly fell onto the table again and became depressed. "You're not supposed to mention the word fail in front of her!" Dr. Mario said to him. "It's like a psychological torture to her!"

"Sorry…"

"I say something nice!" Jigglypuff said. "No worry! You perform good, we are happy! You fail, we still happy!"

Hearing the word fail for the second time, Priscilla went into even deeper depression. "Don't make things worse!" Dr. Mario shouted to Jigglypuff.

* * *

Lucas had returned to Nowhere Island and Flint had learned that he had been cured of his Obsessive Compulsive Syndrome. However, when he saw that Lucas had been changed greatly because of this, he started to have mixed reactions.

As Lucas lied down in the middle of the incredibly messy room doing nothing but eating snacks and reading comic books, Flint said to himself, "Now I wish he is a clean-maniac again…"

* * *

THE END

Well, that's ten chapters of craziness in the life of the Smashers! I hoped you enjoy every single bit of the story!

Coming up next will be my next adventure masterpiece, Magister Saga. I hope to see your reviews when this story comes out! The girls of Class 3-A are happy to welcome you and offer you services!


End file.
